


【牛猴】起名废

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【牛猴】起名废

01.  
花果山难得有这样雷电交加的暴雨夜。  
天威凛凛。炸雷响过，山兽们惊慌逃窜，闪电映出一个身影从半空踉踉跄跄的摔进林中。

“下这么大雨，妖气都掩了，我们又不是哮天犬，去哪里追那妖怪！”  
“算了，先回禀说那妖怪逃了，再等天王定夺吧。”  
“每次有这种差事就扔给我们……”

谈论声渐渐远了，午尧从灌木丛里艰难的爬出来，走了几步，眼前一阵天旋地转，壮硕身躯砸在地上发出砰的一声闷响。倾斜的视野中出现一个警戒着慢慢靠近的小家伙。

午尧潜意识里不敢放任自己彻底昏迷，他能感觉到自己的身体正被拖行着，皮肤划过地上的山石泥水。伤口火烧似的疼，大雨浇下来也没能缓解。  
总算拖行停下了，雨声小了，午尧就能听见不远处有急促的喘息声。费力的抬起眼皮，午尧看见自己身处一个山洞中，洞口一个小兽正在甩身上的雨水。它把自己拖进来的？这么小一只力气居然这么大？  
那小兽甩了一阵，又跳到他身边来，四处嗅嗅，又去拽他的铠甲，牵扯到伤口，午尧忍不住闷哼出声。那小兽像是受到了惊吓，猛地跳开老远，冲着他发出吱叽乱叫的声音。午尧捏个诀燃起一丛火焰照亮了山洞，这才看清那小兽是只金棕色毛发的小猴崽。  
那猴儿毛发鲜艳，一双大眼亮如明星，流光隐隐，是个天地造化。午尧勉强扯出一个笑来，朝那小猴伸手，“过来。”  
那猴儿胆子也大，犹犹豫豫的盯了他一会儿，便跳到他跟前，小爪子指着他的伤口吱吱叽叽的叫。  
午尧低头看了看，腿上本来被砍了一刀，又被雨水泡久了，伤口显得很是狰狞。  
“没关系，”午尧笑笑，“看你湿的，快去烤烤火。”  
猴崽子嫩生生的，柔软毛发反射着火光像是染了霞，没有毛发覆盖的地方是嫩嫩的粉白。午尧看着喜欢，上手呼噜了几把湿湿的软毛，小猴也没反抗，一双大眼映着跳跃的火苗，过一会儿扭过小脑袋来看着他。  
“小法术，你要想学我可以教你。”午尧笑了笑，疲惫感忽然袭来，撸毛的手也渐渐慢下，“他日吧。”

翌日清晨午尧被身上的刺痛弄醒，睁开眼，见一只金毛小猴正抓着一把绿糊糊的东西往自己伤口上抹。见他醒了，小猴叽叽叫了几声，又转身去拿药草塞进嘴里嚼烂，药草味极苦，猴崽子整张小脸都皱在一起。等嚼烂了，再吐到伤口上，用粉嫩嫩的小爪子抹匀。  
午尧好歇一宿恢复了些精神，摸摸那小猴脑袋，“别忙了，我这伤寻常草药治不好的。”  
小猴懵懵懂懂的看着他。  
“我得回去养伤，你要不要同我一起走？”  
这句小猴似乎懂了，一边摇头一边吱叽乱叫。  
午尧无奈笑笑：“你不愿离开也罢，”又从怀里掏出个小巧的玉质草叶，穿根线挂在小猴脖子上，“等我养好伤回来找你。”

02.  
午尧回到洞中闭关养伤，吸收了从天界盗来的内丹，修为暴涨。出关后立即去花果山找那只小猴子，寻遍了整座山也没找见。倒是搜出来几十洞妖怪，把他们收拾的服服帖帖，甘愿俯首称臣，奉午尧为王。  
午尧找不见那小猴也没法，遇见是缘，错失也是命。他交代一个有些本事的小妖王代他掌管花果山，便离开了。  
因为他的企图绝不止于占领一两个山头。  
午尧记得自己出身，母亲是头耕牛，殷勤劳作了一生，到老拉不动犁车时就被主人家解下牛套拉出去宰了。  
他深夜撞开栅栏，发疯似的冲到林子里，后来被猛兽袭击，被毒蛇侵扰，几次濒临丧命，总算遇上造化，吞了一株仙草成精。  
辛勤修炼，后又入天庭盗了上古大神刑天留下的残破内丹，被天神追杀险些丧命。  
忍辱负重艰难困苦总算熬到了头，该是一展雄图的时候了。  
他执一根混铁棒大杀四方，手刃数万性命换来了魔王的称号。又学会了剿抚兼施宽猛相济的手段，同几方枭雄结为兄弟，从妖族新秀变成打个喷嚏都能让三界颤一颤的大魔头，也不过百余年。

03.  
这日一个妖怪丧家之犬似的跑来他门前哭诉，说山洞给人抢了。午尧好一阵才想起这妖叫混世，是他当年指派掌管花果山的。  
混世说对方是个猴妖，自称是水帘洞旧主，出海求学归来。  
午尧心里一动，花果山，猴妖，断断续续的记起来。  
“要不是我逃的快，就见不着您了，您可得为我做主啊！”混世还在哭嚎。  
午尧唤来手下，“给我牵出碧水金睛兽来。”  
混世看着午尧穿戴披挂装扮齐整威风堂堂的样子窃喜，那猴子必定完了。  
但事实与他料想的大为不同。  
午尧见了面也不说打，竟朝那猴妖拱手行礼，道：“久闻水帘洞主大名，幸得结识。”  
猴妖翘着二郎腿躺在王位上，语气满是不屑，“俺老孙是堂堂正正的大丈夫，不与你们这宵小之辈同流。”  
午尧也不恼，以不符壮硕体型的速度瞬移到孙悟空跟前，抓住他脖子上挂着的小玉叶子，在猴子着恼发作前道：“这叶子好生眼熟。”  
猴子一愣，猛地跳起来，惊喜道：“是你啊！”  
混世在一旁又惊又怕，急忙谄媚的凑上去，“原来两位大王是旧相识，真是大水冲了龙王庙……”

04.  
午尧将交好的几个妖王全都叫来，介绍孙悟空给他们认识，又结拜为兄弟。其他妖王面上不驳，心里都存着疑惑，他们都是显赫一方的大妖，同个没听说过小嫩猴子以兄弟相称未免掉身份，知道孙悟空闯龙宫闹地府的事迹后才算肯正眼看他。  
此后午尧日日带着孙悟空遨游四海，遍访千山，有意让他多结识一些豪杰英雄，培养起自己的势力。孙悟空却不想这个，只当大哥是带着自己行耍玩乐。  
午尧见这个弟弟心性纯善，实在是妖族异类，一边无奈，一边又在心底生出莫名的温柔来——算了，有我护着你便是。  
后来他才知道，孙悟空是不要别人护着的。

05.  
午尧听说孙悟空被招安上天当值的事后大为恼火。谁不知仙妖两族互相针对，这猴子怎么就跑上天庭当神仙了呢。  
多半是被骗去了。  
午尧这边正琢么着怎么去天庭找他，孙悟空就气呼呼的跑回来了。  
大发脾气几乎夷平了一个山头才消下火来，怏怏地跟他讲：“我给人骗了，他们叫我上去就是养马的。”  
午尧摸摸他的脑袋：“大哥给你出气。”  
猴子摇摇头，“不用，我在上面已经大闹一通了。”  
午尧心里怅然。

接风宴上，有独角鬼王献奏：“大王有如此神通，如何听神仙封赏，就算自封为齐天大圣又有何不可？”  
孙悟空闻言大喜，连连称好，当即令人制了旌旗，上书“齐天大圣”四字立杆张挂。  
午尧皱了眉，欲言又止。  
行酒酣时，午尧见孙悟空醉成快要从座位上滑下来，走过去弯腰扶他，“别喝了，去内洞歇息吧。”  
猴子睁开水蒙蒙的眼睛，忽然抓住他的牛角一用力翻身骑到他肩上，嬉笑道：“大哥背我去。”  
午尧也不恼，抬手扶稳了他往内洞走去。  
等到了内洞，午尧掐着猴子的细腰把他放在床上，接着给他解披挂。  
“我是齐天大圣，大哥就叫平天大圣，这样我们就是一对了。”孙悟空一边任由午尧摆弄一边痴痴的笑。  
午尧蹲着正给他脱靴子，手下动作一顿，抬眼看他。猴子上齿咬着下唇，一副醉酒憨态，眼睛笑得弯弯的亮晶晶的，粉嫩无毛的脸颊上染着酡红，像是扑了脂粉。  
午尧反应过来的时候手已经触及了猴子的皮肤，虽然平时嬉闹也时不时掐他的脸蛋玩，但此刻却像是摸到了烫手的火炭，急忙将手缩回来。午尧能感到自己的心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通的跳，明明已经阅览过万花丛，经历了数不清的风流事，此时却像个情窦初开的牛犊子似的，竟然慌了。  
06.  
午尧心说这猴子是不是傻的，给人骗一次不够，怎么又跑到天上去了？  
果然过不多久，猴子又跑回来了。  
倒是没有像上次那样大发一通脾气，而是像回娘家一样，高高兴兴的从乾坤袋里掏出一大堆琼浆仙果，大摆筵席。  
问他怎么回事，猴子就说不想干了。  
午尧觉得事情没这么简单，等猴子喝醉酒了又问，孙悟空才一五一十的告诉他，自己怎么大闹蟠桃会，私行兜率宫，偷蟠桃盗仙丹……午尧越听越觉得心惊，暗道这弟弟可真是个闯祸的行家，太上老君他都能惹到……  
“他们轻看俺老孙……”猴子搂着酒壶嘟哝，脸上挂着幼稚的情绪。  
午尧叹了口气，傻弟弟，神仙自命清高，怎么可能看得起你这个下界成精的毛猴儿。心里又是一沉，他们到底存的什么心思，让个猴子去管桃园？就等着他闯祸呢？但他们是没想到这猴子这么能折腾，不仅偷吃蟠桃，还毁了蟠桃会，还去兜率宫折腾了一场……午尧面色凝重，伸手揉开了猴子眉心的疙瘩，轻声道：别怕，哥哥拼了命也会护你周全。  
孙悟空脑袋在他蒲扇似的手掌上蹭了蹭，呓语似的叽了一声。

07.  
然而孙悟空从没想着让他人庇护。  
第二日酒醒后便派人请来群妖聚首于花果山，与他们商议反天之事。  
“凭什么他们在天上作威作福，掌管万物的生杀大权！同是生于天地间，凭什么我们就要低他们几等，受他们管束！”猴子棒指苍穹，雄心涛涛的，“列位与我打上天去，掀翻那玉帝老儿的凌霄殿！”  
众妖听闻此言都惊愕不已。  
午尧面上也露出讶异，没想到猴子平日里不争不抢，竟然有反天的野心。  
他还以为，他会永远在自己庇佑下当个无忧无虑的小妖王呢。  
反天是个很遥远的话题了。  
初出茅庐时他也有这个野心，也曾号召四方同天庭对抗，最终被压制下来。  
天庭虽然看起来靡烂腐朽，但毕竟根深蒂固难以撼动。最终是妖族元气大伤，现在还没有恢复过来。  
如今孙悟空又说要反天。  
众妖王哪个不比他会算计城府深，纷纷夸赞大圣有胸襟抱负，却无人提结盟作战之事。  
午尧见孙悟空在王座上脸色尴尬，咬咬牙恨了心，一甩披风跪在阶前，当着众妖的面声音洪亮道：“牛魔愿投入齐天大圣麾下，听候差遣！”  
众妖见大力牛魔王都表态了，也不好推拒，纷纷跪下来表示愿意听候差遣。一时间“齐天大圣”的呼声响彻云霄。

08.  
世间多的是貌合神离，怨不得人人都为自己着想。众妖不敢把自己的身家性命压在一个不靠谱的猴子身上，若不是有午尧坐阵，他们连假意出兵走过场都不肯的。  
由是除了孙悟空和午尧屡战屡胜，其余妖王和天兵对阵皆是节节败退，躲会深山老林里避风头。  
在他们看来孙悟空这个仅仅三百来岁的小毛猴子是没办法同存在了亿万年的天庭相对抗的。  
渐渐的天庭兵力都集中在花果山上，轮番围剿。

夜深人静，水帘善解人意的停了喧闹，沿着洞两边的山石静静流淌。水银般的月光流泻进洞内，猴子和午尧靠在石阶上，身边躺着几个或空或满的酒坛子。  
“为什么呀大哥，明明一开始势均力敌的，怎么就到现在这个局势了？”猴子醉了，平日里强势嚣张换成一副委屈相，“他们怎么都打不赢啊？”  
“怎么，你也不想打了么？”  
“打！怎么不打！”猴子瞪着圆圆亮亮的眼睛，“就算只剩下俺老孙一个，也绝不向他们认输！”  
午尧神色复杂的看着他，“不会只剩你一个，还有我呢。”  
“呜，大哥你真好……”猴子一头栽进午尧怀里撒娇似的。  
午尧抬起他的脸来：“那你准备怎么报答我？”  
猴子懵懵懂懂的看着他。  
懵懵懂懂的，和几百年前的小奶猴子容貌重合。  
09.  
明知不可为而为之，成则谓之勇，败之则愚至极。  
孙悟空无知无畏，可他已经不是个初生牛犊了，怎么还能犯这样的傻。  
午尧酒醒了想到自己昨晚说的话又有些生悔，不是为自己安危，而是可惜猴子才几百年的修为，何苦去以卵击石。  
他毕竟过了冲动的年纪，前车之鉴，不想看着孙悟空葬送性命。  
他们能屡战屡胜，无非因为玉帝调不动那些大能，和他们对阵的都是封神之后才成仙的小虾小将。  
但天庭根基被动摇的时候，总会有人坐不住出手的。到时候猴子哪里是那些亿万年修为大能的对手。  
但是看看孙悟空意气风发的模样，他只好硬着头皮摸黑走下去，龙潭虎穴，舍命陪君子。

变故生的太快。  
他被四大天王巨灵哪吒纠缠不暇，孙悟空这边和杨戬打得难舍难分。恶战一场，忽然见后山燃起大火来，妖兵败退溃逃。  
不经时听有人喊“妖猴被二郎神擒住了！”，午尧心里一惊，不再恋战，卖个破绽逃出包围圈。远远的看见孙悟空被穿了琵琶骨，拿捆仙锁绑着压上云去。

10.  
安排在天界的眼线传回消息说孙悟空受了各种刑罚仍死不了，现在被扔进太上老君的八卦炉里了。  
午尧急火燎眉，收点残兵计划去天庭救他。妖兵士气惨淡，埋怨声纷起。这些都是陪着他拼杀的忠心将士，无谓去白白送死。正左右为难，花果山来了一位不速之客。  
午尧瞪着铜铃大眼，混铁棒横在胸前怒视着冷俊的神将。  
“你最好放弃去救猴子的打算，”杨戬冷冷的看着他，“他死不了，早些受降才是你们唯一的出路。”  
“你怎么知道他会没事？”午尧质疑地看着杨戬，他们之前并无交集，只是听过对方的名声。  
杨戬不屑于解释，只说：那猴子蠢，你牛魔王也不懂事么？

11.  
孙悟空从炼丹炉出来果真毫发未损，反而修为大增。猴子在天上大杀四方时，午尧接到天庭招降的谈判书。  
其实两方都心知肚明，仗打下去妖族必输无疑，但天庭不欲劳伤过多去将妖族剿灭殆尽，高高在上的权威又绝不容侵犯，所以用了招降的法子。  
各退一步，天庭保住颜面，他们留下性命。

孙悟空被如来压进五行山时，午尧率众受降。玉帝道牛魔王归顺有功，不追究其造反罪过，反而将铁扇公主许配给他。

也没人责怪他，毕竟他是最后一个背叛孙悟空的，五十步何必笑百步。众妖欢欢喜喜地来参加他的婚宴，美言道贺，无人提及刚刚结束的一场大战。

都以为牛魔王彻底归顺了天庭，再无造反之意，整日招朋唤友作乐寻花。妖界新秀辈出，午尧渐渐淡出人们视线。

那场大战结束五百年后，困于五行山下的齐天大圣被一僧人救出，奉命保其西去取经。

12.  
“许久不见，兄长别来无恙？”  
孙悟空眸色已不是当初清澈的黑曜石，而变成了赤里流金，午尧大约知道原因。  
猴子的印象还停留在穿着金甲玄绫意气风发的模样，而此刻站在面前的却是裹在粗旧僧衣里的小头陀。  
午尧看了一眼那猴头上的金箍，似是个封印之类的东西，隐约有佛光。  
他也听说孙悟空入了释道，也听说他现在叛离妖族，斩妖除魔丝毫不念旧情。  
但猴子是个多暴烈恣肆的人啊，怎可能受神佛摆布？  
直到孙悟空站在他面前，客气地打着腔儿行着佛礼，午尧才信了那些传言。  
“老七，你当真愿意跟那和尚去西天？你要是被迫的，我……”  
“兄长说什么玩笑话，”孙悟空打断他，“师父他救我出山，有再造之恩。我此番前来，是为路阻火焰山，询问土人，知尊嫂罗刹女有一柄芭蕉扇，欲求一用，嫂嫂坚执不借，是以特求长兄，还望兄长周济周济。”  
午尧在听见他说什么再造之恩时脸色就沉下来了，后面猴子又说了什么他无心细听，等回过神来，耳畔只回旋着猴子那声“周济周济”。  
“不借！”午尧眼睁睁看着猴子笑脸一僵，“你们师徒在号山火云洞害我孩儿，如今又欺我山妻，若非有难你肯来寻我？说甚么周济！”  
孙悟空这些年跟着和尚也算稍稍收敛了心性，见着午尧绝情的模样忽然怒火一腾，“死牛头，你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”  
午尧看着他恼怒的模样，忽然想到当年在花果山，这猴子嘴甜的时候就叫他哥哥，不快了就叫他死牛头，一时间恍若隔世。  
“我帮你离开那和尚，你听我一句，不能去西天，那些个神佛……”  
“俺老孙自己决定，不劳兄长费心。”  
“你！”

终是一场恶战。

“你我兄弟，非要至此不可吗！”  
“兄弟？我奋战拼杀时你投了降旗，这叫兄弟？我落难之时你忙着娶新娘，这叫兄弟？我在山下五百年，你可曾来看过一次？这叫兄弟！”  
午尧张了张嘴，犹如骨鲠在喉。  
最后被三太子哪吒帮忙降伏，无奈献出了芭蕉扇。  
他能和孙悟空平分秋色，岂会打不过区区三太子？  
猴子也知道他的退让，接过扇子，极别扭的道了声谢。  
扑熄了大火，猪八戒代来还了扇子，午尧再没见过孙悟空。

13.  
再相见，是有一日在东海龙宫吃宴，听那些老神仙提及孙悟空，说他现在已经修成正果，封了斗战胜佛。  
东海邻着花果山。  
午尧虚扯着缰绳，不知不觉竟然来到了水帘洞前。  
既然来了。  
午尧穿过水帘，见孙悟空正襟危坐，淡然闭着双眼。  
“七弟。”  
“悟空。”  
猴子缓缓睁开眼，漠然看着他：“施主有何贵干？”  
“孙悟空，你不认识我了？”  
“贫僧早已脱离凡俗，眼见万物皆为我佛，有何认得认不得之说？”  
“你还在怨我？怨我当初背叛你？”  
“施主执念太深，”孙悟空面上无悲无喜，“贫僧已然断了七情六欲，纠缠累人，何如放下。”  
“何故放下……”午尧怔了半晌，笑一声，转身落寞的朝洞口走去，口里喃喃地，“何如放下，何如放下……”

14.  
走到洞口，午尧忽然猛地转身扑到孙悟空身前，双目赤红：“放下！你说的轻易！我待你几百年的情谊，你一句放下就想撇的干干净净？！你就不肯原谅我么！我所做的决定，没有一个不是为了你好！既然佛渡众生，你倒也帮我解脱！”  
午尧发了癫一般，压倒孙悟空扯下他的佛装，在他脖颈胸膛上啃咬着。猴子如同枯木一般一动不动任他施为。

当年反天，他们是穷途末路。杨戬打了保票说孙悟空眼下能活，但他们抵死顽抗，让天庭觉得威胁越大，就越可能被赶尽杀绝。  
他受招降只是权宜之计，只要孙悟空能保住性命，他们就有东山再起的时候。  
这五百年他看似颓废，整日招朋唤友寻欢作乐，实际是暗中拉拢填充实力，不就是找机会把孙悟空从五行山下救出来！  
无奈天庭盯得太紧，他不能表现出一丝企图。  
这时候孙悟空被那什么金蝉子转世的和尚救了出来。  
再后来形同陌路。  
午尧想起他们在花果山并肩作战的日子。  
那日孙悟空跟他撒娇，他问猴子：“你怎么报答我？”  
孙悟空醉里却摆出一副认真模样：“大哥想要什么，只要我有，绝不吝啬！就是要我的命都行！”  
午尧捏着猴子小巧的下巴摩挲着，眸色深沉：“我不要你的命。”

15.  
“你倒是告诉我，我该怎么做！”  
午尧脸贴在猴子肚皮上，呜咽出声。  
头顶突然传来一声嗤笑。  
午尧抬起头来，见猴子垂眼看着他，死潭一般的眼里又恢复流光。  
猴子挑着嘴角：“死牛头，你好歹也是个人物，哭成这样是不是太没出息了？”  
午尧一双大牛眼眶里还蓄着泪，惊讶之后噗嗤一声笑出来：“你终于肯原谅我了？”  
“诶你这大鼻涕别往俺老孙身上蹭！死牛头！”

the end  
【落荒而逃】

 

 

不污一下对不起我寄几。  
贤者止步。

 

 

 

16.  
“你不是说我要什么都给么！”  
“你去死啊要不要我一棒子送送你？！”  
“好弟弟，就试一试吧，我都多久没开荤了，实在是憋的厉害……”  
“呵，想开荤，倒是找你那些美人去啊。”  
“老七！……乖猴儿，你又不是不知道大哥的心思，怎么会去找别人呢……这真是极乐之事，你只消忍了最初那一会儿就能尝着妙处～”  
“少哄我！俺屁股又不是烟囱，你那玩意儿捅进来还不得劈成两半！哪里有什么妙处？不做！不做！”  
“我只是进去一点……”  
“滚。”  
“就试一次，好弟弟，你就……”  
“我叫你滚啊，死牛头、别碰我……诶！你去死啊！”


End file.
